Laila
Laila er deuteragonisten for Roado Romeo. Hun har smuk hvide pels og langt (senere skåret kort) hvidt hår. Hun er den kærlighed interesse Romeo hele filmen og ved afslutningen bliver hun sin kæreste. Biography Laila is a very attractive mixed breed dog. Although she is a stray, she is very high-class and every male dog wishes to be with her. Laila is very lonely, because Charlie Anna will not let anyone near her. She gets extremely upset when betrayed, probably because of her loneliness. She has the talent of singing and dancing. She can dance very beautifully but only practices in private due to males trying to woo her. She also has a gorgeous voice that she too practices in private. Laila is first heard singing in the distance, an act that causes Romeo to seek out the owner of the beautiful voice. He sees Laila dancing upon a rooftop and watches in awe for a little while before standing behind her. While dancing, she bumps into him by accident and seems startled by his presence. Despite this, Romeo takes her paw and begins dancing with her. They have a brief waltz before Romeo than removes her scarf and attempts to kiss her. She refuses to kiss him which baffles Romeo as he is usually never turned down. She tells him that their dance would be the extent of their relationship and to not let it get to his head puts back on her scarf, and leaves. She is seen a little while later, once more dancing upon the rooftop. It is here that Romeo confesses that he is falling in love with her. She laughs at this, not thinking he is being serious. However, Romeo's insistence piques her interest once he claims he'll do anything to prove it. She takes him up on this offer and says that he needs to dance with her on stage when she performs at the Moonlight Club the following evening. Romeo agrees. This would be considered a bold act since Charlie Anna, the local don has scared everyone else into avoiding her for their own safety. The next night, Laila is seen on stage performing a musical number called Chhoo Le Na. Romeo attends her performance, and towards the end upon her beckoning to him, he jumps on stage. Laila is shocked by his bold action, but begins to fall and love him. They dance on stage for a brief moment while the audience watches with amazement. After the performance wraps up Romeo and Lalia get close but before any thing serious happened, The Angels lasso Romeo and pull him away from Laila as he screams for her. Dejectedly she calls out to him, but he is soon dragged away to be interrogated by Charlie Anna. The next evening Laila appears in Romeo's Salon where she asks him to give her a makeover, saying she wants to look how he sees her in his dreams. He agrees and gives her a beautiful new hairstyle, which she deems to be 'Romeo's Laila'. She then asks Romeo to walk her home, and despite the pleas of Romeo's gang to not do so, Romeo agrees. On their way home they run into a small band of dogs who are howling to awaken humans as part of a game. Laila explains to Romeo that it's a popular sport and the dogs urge Romeo to play. At first he refuses, but Laila tells him to win it for her and he agrees. He wins the competition, even setting a record and Laila runs to him and embraces him. When they finally arrive at Laila's home, she tells him that on the next full moon night, she will finally kiss Romeo who attempted to do that. Excitedly he bids her farewell. On the next full moon, Laila meets Romeo upon a rooftop, and though Romeo attempts to confess to Laila that he has really made a promise with Charlie Anna to make Laila his girlfriend, Laila cuts him off removes her red scarf his collar and kisses him before he can finish. They share a tender first kiss and he asks her to take this to his room, but the moment is cut short by Chhainu seeing the act. He calls Romeo out on his betrayal to Charlie Anna, and Laila finds out the truth. Angrily she asks him whether it's true or not, and he admits that it is. She then violently and verbal slaps him across the face angrily and declares she doesn't want to see him again after that night. Though he pleas with her, she walks away in tears. In her final appearance, Laila forgives Romeo after she discovers the truth from Charlie Anna saying about their deal. Charlie Anna willingly allows Laila to pursue Romeo, and she runs after him as he boards a train to leave town. After Romeo falls off the train he gets knocked unconscious which intrigues her and laila begins dragging him back to her house for mouth to mouth and so much more accompined by her back up singers. Laila is then seen dancing with Romeo upon stage again, this time with a happy ending in store. Personality Laila is a bit quiet at first but when she meets Romeo she opens up and shows her true personality. She isn't the type to be swept off her feet very easily, as when Romeo asked to kiss her upon their first dance she promptly refused. She needs one to prove their love to her. Although she can be a bit arrogant and stuck-up, she is very sweet, sensitive, and proper. She can also be very emotional when it comes to relationships. She doesn't like deception, as seen when she slaps Romeo after Chhainu reveals that Romeo had promised Charlie Anna to make Laila his girlfriend. Relationships Romeo Laila falls in love with Romeo after he boldly dances with her on stage in front of Charlie Anna. Taken by this act of bravery and devotion to her, a romance blossoms between the two. He eventually cuts her hair and the two spend more time together. Though they have a brief falling out, by the end of the movie Laila ends up as Romeo's girlfriend. Charlie Anna Laila appears to know who Charlie Anna is, despite Guru saying that she never looks his way. It can be inferred that she doesn't like him and wants nothing to do with him, as she is incredibly disgusted when she finds out Romeo promised to make her his girlfriend. Clothing/Outfit Laila doesn't wear clothes but she does wear a long red scarf around her neck and she sometimes wears a red scarf around her neck. Laila used to have long hair before Romeo gave her a beautiful bob-cut. Gallery Laila gif.jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.24.14 PM.png|Romeo and Laila's first kiss in the moonlight Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.26.08 PM.png Romeo & Laila.jpg|Laila waltzing with Romeo for the first time Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.24.32 PM.png|Laila dancing Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.25.54 PM.png|Romeo and Laila happily together Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.26.51 PM.png|A heartbroken Laila with tears in her eyes th (27).jpg|Dancing Th (32).jpg Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.25.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.24.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 3.24.14 PM.png laila slapping romeo after she finds out romeo proismed charlie anna he would make her his girlfriend.jpg|laila slapping Romeo after she finds out that Romeo promised charlie Anna he would make her his girlfriend|link= //animationscreencaps.com Quotes * "You dance well. But that's that." * "YES OR NO?" * "Chhoo le Naa!" (singing) * "Sorry. Not this girl." * "I love you." (to Romeo) * "Touch my heart just this one time!" (singing in Hindi) * "This time, I won't say no. I promise." * "I want to look like your Laila...Romeo's Laila." (to Romeo) * "Won't you...walk me home?" * "Nice place you have here." * "Go on, for my sake. Win it for me!" References Coming Soon! Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes